One Beer and a Wallace
by Pochee
Summary: When Scott has one to many beers, he gets a little to friendly with Wallace. Or that's at least what Wallace thinks. One shot, no smut. Kissing though.


Haha, okay um, where do I start? How about: It's been awhile!

So yeah, look the truth is my editor and I (but mostly just me) are having trouble with the plot for the NaruSasu story. :(

So, I wrote this in hopes that some of you would be satisfied with this for the time being. Yeah? :)

Dedication: To my lovely E-OR! She wanted a Scott Pilgrim from me, so yeah. 3

Info: **Wallace's P.O.V. is in bold**, and Scott's is not. Simple, no?

"Scott, get off your lazy ass." A pillow hit me in the face. I looked up out of my state of confusion and pain. There stood my ex-roommate with hands on his hips. He wasn't wearing pants, but then again, when did he ever? "She's gone, buddy. She isn't coming back either." He gave me a pained look, almost like it hurt him to see me like this. I hugged the pillow he had just thrown at me.

"I know, Wallace…" My gaze hit the mattress I had been living on for the past two weeks. I squeezed the pillow tightly against my chest.

"Then get out, go somewhere." I didn't respond, let alone look at him. I heard a heavy sigh escape his lips, "Fine, then at least go back to your apartment."

"Uh?" I looked at him somewhat surprised. "I thought you said I could stay here as long as I wanted!" I protested.

"Yeah, that was before I realized how completely gone you are." He shook his head and sighed again. "Kim was right," He began to walk back to 'our' old small kitchen. He continued to explain his last comment, but I blocked him out as my mind wondered about my old band mate.

"Kim…I miss her too…" Why did she have to leave me too? Is everyone tired of me? "They all left…"

"SCOTT!" I snapped out of my thoughts, to find Wallace almost red in the face (and I doubt it was because of the wine he drunk earlier .). He looked like he was on the verge of throwing the spatula he held in his hand at me. "Damnit, Scott. Listen to me!"

"S-Sorry, Wallace…" I looked away in shame. I owed Wallace; he was the only one still here.

"Look, Scott," He paused to release his pint-up anger through another sigh. "I know you got a lot on your mind, but…" He stopped again, this time searching for the right words. "But you need to get out. Socialize, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Wallace turned back to frying what smelled like bacon.

"You remember what I always say?" He asked, his voice sounding a little happier now.

"Uh…that you don't have to wear pants if you don't want to?" I answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"No- well, yes. But that's not what I was looking for." He empty whatever was in the pan onto a plate. He whipped around with a big grin on his face and a plate of bacon in his hand. "Today, the heavens have gifted us with a child…" He looked at me to finish the sentence. I thought for a moment as I rubbed my invisible goat bread.

"Oh!" I jumped off the mattress and ran over to the kitchen area. "And his name will be Bacon!"

**Some how I actually managed to get Scott out of my apartment and into the Rockit club. Not only that, but I got Scott to drink socially again! I feel I've done my job.**

"**Wallace what's with that smug look of yours?" Scott pointed a finger at my face. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away.**

"**Nothing-" I was cut off by the greeting of an unexpected guest.**

"**Well, look who's out and about!" Both Scott and I turned around to face one of God's most retarded creatures (other than Scott of course ^.^).**

"**Ugh, what do you want Julie?" Scott frowned, trying to glare at her. But Scott was a little intoxicated, so it looked more like he was squinting. I smiled to myself; he was so weird sometimes…but in a good way.**

"**Stephen Stills isn't with us, Julie." I smirked a bit as I informed her. She crossed her arms over her rather flat chest.**

"**I wasn't looking for him." She huffed; she almost seemed to be pouting.**

"**Then what **_**do**_** you want?" I eyed her, waiting for her answer.**

"**I just came by to see how our little Scott was." She answered in a baby voice, mocking the brunette boy that stood leaning against the bar behind me.**

"**Like Wallace said, Stephen Stills isn't here." Scott repeated angrily, sounding more drunk than he did just a moment ago.**

"**I wasn't looking for Stephen!" Julie threw her arms up in frustration and stomped off mumbling to herself. I laughed as I watched Scott mimic the poor girl's 'blow up'.**

"**I'm not looking for **_**Stephen**_**!" Scott stomped around yelling, he eyes crossed on propose. **

"**Haha, it's good to know at least some of the old Scott still existed in the big head of yours!" I joked as I ruffed his hair and pulled him down onto the bar seat next to me.**

"**Damn, that was fun ~****hiccup~**** Wallace!" Scott was gone, and I mean completely gone. He giggled a little as I dragged him back to my place. "I wuv you, Wallace!" Scott yelled as I kicked the door to my apartment open.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I know." If he wasn't drunk, then maybe tomorrow I'll help him find an acting job. I'm sure he'd be good at that. I laughed a bit at my own joke.**

"**What's so funny, Wallace?" Scott questioned, looking a little sober.**

"**Ha, nothing." I pulled over to my 'bed' on the floor. "Here, you need to lay down for awhile." With that I dropped him on the sheet-covered mattress. Suddenly out of nowhere Scott grabbed my leg. "Uh, what the he- WAH!"**

I smiled as Wallace landed on the mattress beside me. "What the hell, Scott?" Wallace yelled rubbing the back of his head. I moved my face closer to Wallace's, seeing how I _was semi_-drunk, might as well _act_ _completely_ drunk.

Recently I've been getting this weird feeling when Wallace does something nice for me. For some reason it doesn't feel like a friendly feeling either. More like a stomach twisting-heart throbbing-limb numbing feeling. Almost like what I used to feeling around…Ramona? Nevertheless, I was going to get down to the bottom of this, and find out what it was exactly.

"Hey, whoa, wait a minute there Scott." Wallace tried to scoot back, but ended up backing into the wall. "Er, Scott, I know you're drunk but this-!" I put a finger on Wallace's pink lips to shut him up. This was the only way to find what this feeling is…

"Scott?" I removed my finger and leaned in.

…**are these Scott's lips? Why are they so soft? I…I can't resist…**

**Scott continued to kiss me until we both ran out of air. Even then, Scott took one breathe and was back to tasting my mouth. Of course, this time my mouth was open, so…well, I bet you can guess how that turned out.**

Wallace's lips are so…warm? And his mouth tastes like cherries, probably from the wine he drunk at Rockit club.

Something about Wallace was mysterious and perfect.

Why didn't I do this earlier? As I explored more of Wallace's mouth, I became lost in his scent. He smelled like clean laundry and…bacon?

I let my mind go blank, as my body took control. My hands shot up Wallace's button-down shirt, popping a few buttons loose. My fingertips gently grazed his chest, barely touching his skin. I moved my mouth inches from his, just to get more air. "Scott…" Wallace was trying to catch his breath.

"Yes?" I purred, looking him die in the eyes. I rested my forehead against his.

"You're a jackass." Wallace frowned as he turned away from me.

"W-What? Why?" I felt all my sense returning. And the horrible, unexplainable feeling was now coming back.

No, not yet. I have to make it go away!

"You were all hung up on Ramona this morning and now-!" But before he could finish, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. This one compared to the other one was much rougher, but only because I wanted to shut him up. I continued to kiss him, but something suddenly changed.

Was he actually kissing back?

But now Wallace and I only had our underwear on. But we changed our position multiple times and ended with me straddling him. We were still making out when I sat up a bit. "Wallace?" I wheezed slightly.

"Uh? What is it?" His eyes were half shut with lust.

"I…never mind." I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and continued to make out with him.

The next morning was hell. Waking up to a naked Wallace laying beside you on a mattress on a floor was…was just plain wrong. The thought of what had happened last night frightened me a bit. I mean, what if Wallace never talked to me again. I _did _force myself on him, but he was the one who _fucked _me…

Wallace turned over, turning his back to me. I smiled weakly, no matter how much it hurt; Wallace would always make it better. Plus, if he really wanted to he could have stopped me at anytime right?

"Ugh…" Wallace groaned. I leaned over him with curiously innocent eyes.

"You up, Wallace?"

"Yeah…I guess, I am." He sat up slowly, trying to avoid something. Maybe back pains? "Ugh, Scott I thought you went hom-!" Wallace shot up, and turned to me with a disturbed look on his face. "You…you and me…" Wallace ran a hand through his mess black hair. He looked extremely tired now, and I knew why.

"S-Sorry, Wallace…" I moved away from him. I pulled my knees up to my chin and waited for his response.

"…"

"…"

"…" I continued to wait, hoping he was going to answer sometime soon.

"Scott?" I looked out of the corner of my eye at Wallace.

"Yeah?" My knees muffled my answer. He ran his hand through his hair again.

"Scott, this…this is bad." He shut his eye so tight I wasn't sure if he would be able to open them again.

"Wallace, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what I was doing!" I went to hug Wallace, but he moved away from me. "W-Wallace?" My voice became shaky.

No…not Wallace too.

He refused to look at me.

Not Wallace…

"Scott…"

"Yes?" I sounded more desperate than my liking. With my face covered with an expression of eagerness, he turned to me. His eyes heavy with sleep and stress.

"Go home." He commanded me with a cold voice.

"Uh?" My expression didn't change, but my smile was now crocked.

"I said: go the fuck home!" Suddenly Wallace exploded throwing a fist at me. I dodged it, but hit my head against the wall. Tears began to form and threaten to spill over. As I tried to recover from the impact of the wall, Wallace looked at me with the eyes of a regretful man. "Oh my god, Scott, I'm sorry!" Wallace buried me in his chest as he rubbed the back of my head. "I'm so sorry, Scott." Wallace whispered.

"S-Sorry, Wallace…" I cried, not able to hold my tears back any longer. "I'm so s-s-sorry!"

I stared at the ceiling of my apartment, "I like your apartment ceiling better."

I could hear Wallace chuckling from within my kitchen. He was cooking bacon and I was laying on the couch in the living room.

"What do you mean by _my_ apartment?" He questioned as he walked in with a plate of freshly, fried bacon.

"Well, it is _your_ apartment." I answered as I sat up.

"No, Scott. It's ours." He plopped down on the couch next to me. He threw his feet on top of my lap and laid down, still holding the bacon.

Wallace…he'd also be there for me…. I would repay him one day, some day.

"So…that means I can stay as long as I want next time?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Ha, nice try, Pilgrim."


End file.
